


How Could Anything So Perfect Be Wrong?

by Chelliebelle2468



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bisexual Richie Tozier, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, Reddie, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 17:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelliebelle2468/pseuds/Chelliebelle2468
Summary: Richie looked at him then, his cheeks flushed and his lips swollen and wet, and Eddie had never wanted him more.Eddie felt like his heart was pounding so hard he could feel it in his throat.This was uncharted territory, and no matter how much he knew this wasn't wrong or bad, he had this nervousness sitting in the pit of his stomach as Richie pulled him towards the bed.





	How Could Anything So Perfect Be Wrong?

Eddie was a lot of things.  
He was of short stature, intelligent, had the quickest wit, and was far too kind for his own good. It would be great if that's all there was to him, but due to the molding of his mother, he could also add anxious, germaphobic, and hypochondriac to that list.  
Like a virus on a computer, his hard drive was infected.  
He knew answers to questions most 17 year old boys didn't even think about.  
What are the most communicable diseases? How many germs are in the human mouth? What is the incubation time for the most common infections?  
Eddie knew, and it was the bane of his existence.  
There wasn't a single bodily function, sensation, or even a thought, that Sonia Kaspbrak hadn't deemed risky, wrong, or dirty.  
Though he fought his damn hardest to ignore her 'teachings',they were part of him, for better or worse.  
Eddie had a million reasons to be thankful for his best friend, and boyfriend, Richie.  
For starters, there is certainly something to be said about dating your best friend.  
As far as Eddie was concerned, trust was the most important aspect to a healthy relationship. They already knew each other inside and out, and knew exactly what they were getting into.  
Richie was the laugh he needed when neurosis brought him to the edge, the breath of fresh air when he felt like life was suffocating him.  
And by the same token, it felt so wonderful to be needed by him as well.  
Eddie was Richies soothing reminder that he was indeed valuable and loved, a steady presence when his mind got too frantic.  
Eddie could hardly believe they had shared their first kiss only 6 months ago.  
It was, and still continues to be, the paramount experience of his life so far.  
Most people couldn't see past the facade Richie presented to the world, but Eddie knew better.  
Behind the perverse jokes, the childish antics, and slew of curse words was a multifaceted man that Eddie had the pleasure of knowing, and loving so deeply.  
And how lucky Eddie was that Richie felt the same way.  
When they finally began to date, it was like they had instantaneously become every cliche they had mutually mocked for a decade or more.  
Every love song suddenly made perfect sense, everything suddenly was rose tinted, and the world had shifted its tilt on its axis. It was nauseating, it was sappy, and to them, it was perfect.  
He wasn't stupid.  
Any Neanderthal knew that masturbation could not, and would not, cause blindness, hair growth on the palms, or any other ridiculous ailment.  
Like almost every other human of a certain age, Eddie was a sexual being.  
And if there was only ONE time he wished he could mute his mothers voice from his head, it was during moments of an intimate nature.  
He had long since given up, because the frustration simply wasn't worth it to him.  
Eddie could recall the first time, when he was 13, when he tried his hand at, well, giving himself 'a hand'.  
Then, like he was being haunted, an obnoxious echo in the back of his skull began, voicing the opinions of his mother.  
'DirtyGrossWrongFilthyNastyDirtyDelinquentGayPervertUnhealthyRiskyWeirdShamefulDirty' ran on a tape loop through his brain, until pleasure was the furthest thing from his mind.  
It didn't take long for Eddie to give up on those types of urges.  
And besides, he figured, he had made it this far in his life without giving into the pull of sexual impulses.  
Sure, that's all well and good until you have a boyfriend. And that boyfriend happens to be a very sexual Richie Tozier, and you are beginning to question your sanity every time your shoulders brush.  
It was late December, and the last day of school before winter break, and the boys were peddling their bikes home.  
There was an unspoken feeling of giddiness and freedom in the air that came with the last school day before a holiday, and it left the two of them grinning at the sky stupidly.  
It had snowed the night before, but it had all melted during the day, leaving slushy, wet puddles all over the asphalt.  
Richie suddenly started pumping his legs quicker before shooting Eddie a mischievous look.  
Eddie narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend, but before he could speak Richie yelled out "First one home has to write the others winter break essay!"  
Eddie went to shout back at Richie, but he was already speeding off, his bike wobbling as he careened down the mostly empty suburban street.  
"Oh, you are on, Tozier!" Eddie mumbled to himself.  
Just as Eddie was on his tail, Richie peeked over his shoulder and let out a deranged sounding giggle.  
He waggled his eyebrows at Eddie suggestively and yelled "Oh I get it, Kaspbrak! Enjoying the view from behind, are we?"  
Richie then put his weight on his pedals and shook his ass in Eddies general direction.  
Eddie laughed so hard he snorted before shouting back "In your dreams, turd!"  
Richie, being himself, didn't skip a beat before peddling faster and saying "Duh! That's the only place I can get a piece of that fine ass".  
At that, Richies bike swerved and skidded into a puddle, splashing Eddie with piercing cold water.  
Eddies bike screeched to a halt, as Richie did the same a few feet ahead of him.  
"Oh shit, Eds! I'm so sorry...fuck, you must be freezing."  
Eddie gave him a look that said 'You think, Sherlock?' as Richie pulled off his scarf and wrapped it around Eddie and kissed his forehead.  
"Come on, we aren't far from my house. Lets go, before you become an Edscicle."  
The duo stepped into the Tozier residence, as Richie slammed the front door and called out "Went? Maggie? Ya home?"  
They paused a moment to listen, but it became quickly clear that they had the home to themselves.  
Eddies teeth softly chattered as he looked down at the tiny bits of crystallized ice on the base of his shirt.  
Richie pulled him by the hand, yanking him upstairs to his bedroom, as if Eddie hadn't been here a thousand times before.  
Being in the warm, heated home only 5 minutes already felt as if someone had defrosted Eddie.  
Sure, he was still a bit chilled, but the dampness of his clothing was more uncomfortable than anything else.  
Richie shut his bedroom door and turned to him.  
"Are you alright? If you just wait a second, I'll try to find you something clean....somewhere" he said as he gestured to the explosion he called his 'organized chaos'.  
Eddie rolled his eyes and smirked "Its cool, Rich. Take your time...Im already much warmer."  
Richie began to shuffle around his room, rummaging through drawers and muttering softly to himself.  
Richie kicked off his wet boots, and yanked his beanie from his head, letting his wild and thick curls spring free.  
He then tossed off his jacket, and peeled off his thermal shirt, and Eddie sucked in a quiet breath.  
It didn't matter how many times he had seen Richie without his shirt on, he always seemed to have this effect on him.  
Eddie stared, he couldn't help it.  
He watched the way he absent mindedly bit his lower lip, chapped but so full and rosy.  
The muscles in Richies arm flexed as he reached around in his dresser, showing off the definition on his thin frame.  
Eddies eyes traveled down, down, down now, to a trail of dark hair just below his belly button, leading downward to...  
Just then, Eddies head snapped away at the sudden sound of Richies laughter.  
"Hey Eds, is that a banana in your pocket or are you just suuuper happy to see me?"  
Eddies face went as red as beets.  
"Shut up, Richie" he managed, hiding his arousal with his backpack.  
Richie approached him slowly, not breaking eye contact as he came closer.  
He pushed his glasses back up on the bridge of his nose, a small crooked smile on his face as he closed the distance between them.  
"Eds...we should get you out of those clothes before you catch cold, don't you think?". Richies voice was low and husky, and it made the back of Eddies neck prickle.  
Eddie felt frozen in place, as Richie slowly reached for the hem of his shirt, lifting it slowly upward.  
Eddies breath caught in his throat when he felt Richies warm, calloused hands brush against his stomach.  
Richie tossed his shirt aside, his movements agonizingly slow.  
Richie had no shame in letting his boyfriend know just how attracted he was to him, he wasn't embarrassed when it came to most things, and this was no different.  
With Eddies back to the wall, Richie firmly gripped his hips and pulled Eddie forward so their torsos were flush with one another.  
Eddie could feel Richies hardness pushing urgently against his stomach, and he felt his own self throb with wanting.  
Richies eyes looked glazed and he tilted his head downward to whisper in Eddies ear "You know, I don't think you're warm enough yet....but I think I can fix that"  
Richie leaned in and captured Eddies lips with his own, kissing him sinfully slow and deeply.  
Richie wasted no time, moving one hand from Eddies hip to weave his fingers in his hair, pulling his face closer to his.  
He deepened the kiss, with a surprising amount of forcefulness, and Eddie felt heat coil in his stomach like hot, tight springs.  
Eddie pulled away for a moment, and then leaned forward to kiss along Richies jaw and neck, lightly nibbling and then flicking his tongue over the love bites.  
He reached up and gently tugged his dark curls, and Richie unabashedly whimpered, long and raspy.  
Richie moved his hand down, his fingers ghosting ever so lightly over the bulge in Eddies jeans.  
Eddie had to squeeze his eyes shut and hold his breath, squirming under his boyfriends barely-there touch.  
"Eds, please...please, let me make you feel good. Fuck, I want you so badly..."  
Richie looked at him then, his cheeks flushed and his lips swollen and wet, and Eddie had never wanted him more.  
Eddie felt like his heart was pounding so hard he could feel it in his throat.  
This was uncharted territory, and no matter how much he knew this wasn't wrong or bad, he had this nervousness sitting in the pit of his stomach as Richie pulled him towards the bed.  
Richie crawled on top of him, his warm chest pressing against Eddie, kissing him so roughly and deliciously in only the way that he could.  
Eddie ran his fingers down Richies back, feeling the smooth muscles before he rested his hands on his ass.  
In a moment of boldness, Eddie grabbed his ass firmly, pulling his hips down against his hard.  
Eddies grinded against him in slow, deliberate circles, and the way that Richie moaned made his head spin.  
Richie reached down for the button on Eddies jeans, and popped it open, and looked at him intently. "Do...do you want this, Eds?"  
Eddie barely trusted himself to speak, but he nodded, looking at him straight in the eyes.  
"Yes. But...do you?" Eddie questioned in almost a whisper.  
Richie chuckled, and grabbed Eddies hand and placed it on his crotch, the fabric straining around his zipper.  
"Umm, I don't even think that's a question" he replied, removing Eddies jeans the rest of the way.  
Richie began to kiss him again, his hands wandering everywhere they could reach.  
He gripped Eddies thighs, roughly running the pads of his fingertips so close to Eddies dick, it nearly twitched with anticipation.  
Everything seemed to be hurtling forward so quickly, and yet, it felt as if time had stopped entirely for them.  
Eddie wanted nothing more than this.  
God knows he has been fantasizing about this for too damn long.  
But like clockwork, he could begin to hear his mothers scolding disapproval in the dark confines of his mind.  
His throat tightened as if he was going to have an asthma attack.  
He tried to ignore it, tried to silence his mind.  
Richie scooted down lower, a small smile on his face, as he gently touched the tip of Eddies dick through the thin fabric of his boxers.  
He touched the small wet spot and looked at Eddie, eyes black with lust.  
"Looks like someone can barely wait for me. The feelings mutual".  
Eddies breathing picked up, and before Richie could make another move, he shot straight up in bed, nearly hyperventilating, his head in his hands.  
Eddie could hear it, he could fucking hear it.  
'DirtyGrossWrongFilthyNastyDirtyDelinquentGayPervertUnhealthyRiskyWeirdShamefulDirty'  
Richie looked alarmed, and he pulled away looking at Eddie with concern.  
"Eddie? Did I do something wrong? Do...do you need your inhaler? Shit, did I go too far?"  
Eddie didn't say anything for a moment, and just shook his head repeatedly.  
Eddie tried to slow his heart rate, as he balled up his fists in frustration.  
He finally looked at his boyfriend and tried his best to explain.  
"You didn't do anything wrong, Rich. God, I really fucking want this. Im just afraid. And..." he trailed off, embarrassed to admit the truth.  
Richie grabbed his hand tenderly, waiting patiently for him to continue.  
"Its my mother. I can't do anything...like this, without feeling guilty and perverted and dirty and wrong..."  
Eddie huffed out a breath, before he admitted the most embarrassing part of it all.  
"And Rich, I haven't even gotten off by myself...i'm a weird, inexperienced little freak" he spit out in a rush.  
Richie raised his eyebrows in...suprise? Amusement?  
Eddie desperately wanted the whole typical 'teenagers in love' experience, raging hormones and all. And now, Eddie feared that his boyfriend found him inept.  
Richie squeezed his hand, and looked thoughtful for a moment.  
"I love you more than anything, you know that. You're my world, Kaspbrak. Do you feel the same way about me?"  
Eddie looked at him as if he was crazy.  
"Of course, Richie. You know that. You're the best thing I've ever done"  
Richie nodded, looking as if the answer to the predicament was clear as day.  
"Well, your mother has lied to you in order to control you for so long. She lied to you about your pills, she lied to you about your asthma, and she's lying to you about us...about this. How could anything so perfect be wrong, Eds?"  
He punctuated his sentence by placing a kiss on Eddies palm.  
"And Eddie, dont worry, this will work...just think less, and feel more, just give into what feels natural and good. And also, there are more embarrassing things, trust me. Liiiiike, nearly giving yourself carpal tunnel syndrome to thoughts of your sweet Eddie Spaghetti for too many nights, alone in your bedroom."  
Eddie barked out a laugh and squeezed his boyfriend to him, the hug a silent thank you.  
If there was one thing Eddie Kaspbrak also was, it was stubborn.  
He was not going to let Sonia get in the way of one of the most basic and pleasurable human experiences with the man he loved.  
With a new, fiery defiance in his gut, he pulled Richie to him and kissed him hard.  
Richie pulled back and scooted lower on the bed, and gingerly began to pull down on the elastic of Eddies boxers.  
His dick sprung free of its confines, and Eddie blushed harder than he thought was humanly possible.  
Richie just stared for a minute, his eyes half lidded and his mouth slightly open.  
Eddie covered his face, embarrassed to be so exposed for the first time. Richie pulled Eddies hands down, as his eyes roamed over his body.  
"No, don't hide. You're perfect. You look fucking amazing, don't be embarrassed, not with me."  
Eddie nodded, and watched as Richie hesitantly moved his hand to his dick.  
He slowly gripped him, and ran his thumb over the wetness seeping from his tip, spreading it all along its length.  
Eddie practically arched his back off the bed.  
He wasn't expecting it to feel so damn good already.  
He began to move his hand rhythmically, unhurried at first, and then working up to a faster pace.  
Eddie tried his best to stay still, but he was writhing in place from the pleasure.  
He had never felt anything like this before, he felt like he could melt in Richies capable hands.  
"Shit, Eds, you are so hot. You feel so good in my hand."  
Eddie bit his lip to stifle a moan.  
Slowly, but then all at once, Eddie felt like he was going to combust.  
His body felt over heated, and like every muscle was constricted.  
Between panting breaths, he managed to get out "Richie...I haven't done this before....but Im pretty sure...I'm not going to last much longer"  
Richie slowed his hand and looked at his boyfriend, relishing in how he was so close to the edge.  
"Good. Come for me, Eds. Come for me."  
Then, Eddie gasped.  
Richie took Eddie into his mouth, running his tongue along the underside of his dick, and swirling his tongue around the tip, before returning to a hard, fast rhythm.  
Eddie couldn't contain the guttural moan that escaped his mouth.  
The warm, wet, tightness of his mouth was too much, and only after a minute or so, Eddies body tensed.  
Eddies whole body shuttered and convulsed as he released into Richies mouth.  
In those moments of ecstasy, he couldn't think about or see anything that wasn't his boyfriend.  
Even in the midst of his orgasmic haze, Eddie could have sworn he heard Richie swear softly under his breath, breathing heavily, all while digging his left hand firmly into Eddie's thigh. After coming down from his high, he rolled to his side to find Richie looking at him with a pleased, dopey smile.  
Richie lifted his hand to show that he had finished as well. Eddie scrunched up his nose at the sticky, gooey mess, but was still oddly aroused by the sight.  
"So was it good for you babe? Cause it was good for me" he stated with an exaggerated wink.  
Richie was taking care of himself while he was going down on him, and Eddie was entirely oblivious.  
The realization made Eddie laugh outloud, and Richie soon followed suit, laughing away any and all tension in the room.  
When Eddie caught his breath, he looked at Richie and kissed his cheek.  
"Richie...what if I wanted to do that for you?" he asked, and Richie laughed, shrugging his shoulders.  
Then he turned towards Eddie and shot him a devilish look.  
"Don't worry, Eds. I promise...after a night like tonight, there will be many more opportunities to do that. After all, you have a lot of lost time to make up for."

Although Eddie would never admit it out loud, he absolutely couldn't wait.


End file.
